


Seventh Heaven

by kriskrisus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cross-Posted on AFF, I'm sorry if this is bad, M/M, Smut, also sorry if the title is lame, bcs I'm a trash for them, fluff ending, neo - Freeform, unbeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriskrisus/pseuds/kriskrisus
Summary: Taekwoon took Hakyeon to his seventh heaven





	Seventh Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> basically just smut all the way with a bit fluffy ending

Panting and soft moaning were heard from Taekwoon's bedroom. The room was almost dark, save from the dimly lit bedside lamp. The lamp helped Taekwoon's eyes ravish on the sight beneath him; Hakyeon was lying on his back on Taekwoon's bed, his golden skin covered with sweat, blonde fringe stuck on his forehead, hands tied above his head to the headboard, lips red and swollen from the kissing they had before, and his eyes were covered with lust and love as he stares back to Taekwoon. Taekwoon's eyes went lower, falling on Hakyeon's chest that's covered with his marks, and it made him proud.  
Hakyeon's his.  
He moved down slowly to kiss Hakyeon's lips once again as he caressed his side slowly, making Hakyeon whimpered into the kiss. As he deepened the kiss, he could feel Hakyeon's legs wrap around his hips. He broke the kiss but keep his distance close to Hakyeon's lips in a teasing way. He could feel their erection brushed each other between their bodies, making Hakyeon whimpered pathetically.  
It felt amazing to Taekwoon; to have Hakyeon lying helplessly in his bed, whimpered and moaning every time Taekwoon layed his fingers on his skin, and legs spread as wide as they can be for Taekwoon. Taekwoon loved it to the brim.  
And it all thanks to his newly bleached hair. The moment Taekwoon saw Hakyeon with blonde hair; he knew he had to bring him to his bed. It's not like Taekwoon had a fetish over blonde hair, but blonde Hakyeon's looked hot to Taekwoon, the blue soft lenses didn't help either.  
Another pleads escaped Hakyeon's mouth and it brings Taekwoon's attention back to his lover.  
"Taek..."  
Taekwoon, still hovering above Hakyeon, smirked at this. He got closer to Hakyeon's face, whispering to the latter’s ear.  
"What is it, love?"  
"P-please... Just... Keep going, plea-"  
Hakyeon choked a moan as he felt a hand wrapped around his erection, moving so slowly it makes his eyes rolled with pleasure.  
"Oh god!"  
Taekwoon tightened his grip around Hakyeon’s dick and bring it to his mouth. He licked the tip, making Hakyeon lose his breath and panting even harder. He mouthed along the shaft, enjoying how it throbbed in his mouth, getting harder and heavier because of the heat surrounded it. He licked from the base to the tip, enjoying the taste of the precum that gathered at the head, and deemed it’s enough. Hakyeon arched his back off the bed as he felt the warmth surrounding his erection, gasping really loud. Taekwoon bobbed his head and sucked harder as his right hand holds Hakyeon’s hips down to prevent him bucking into Taekwoon’s mouth while his other hand played with the balls. Minutes passed by and Taekwoon knew his lover was close to his orgasm and he stop abruptly, making Hakyeon whined at the loss of pleasure he was feeling.

Taekwoon then moved forward, lips hovering Hakyeon’s and teasing him again as he reached for the lube under the pillow. Hakyeon’s eyes widened at the sight of the small bottle on Taekwoon’s hands. He waited patiently, watching with desperate at Taekwoon who’s now covering his long fingers with the lube. He held his breath when Taekwoon brings his fingers to his entrance, hissing sensuously as the cold finger touching and teasing around his entrance. He then let out a low moan when Taekwoon pushed his index finger inside him. They’ve done it so many times, yet Hakyeon couldn’t get over the foreign feeling. It’s uncomfortable at first but the moment Taekwoon’s finger hit his prostate, it felt like Hakyeon was taken to the highest place as possible. The pleasure was beyond imagination; more than when he pleasures himself on his own. 

Back when he only got himself, Hakyeon thought the high he’d get during sex would be the same; he’s wrong. The first time he had sex, he realized it was different than when he pleasured himself by his own; and even more different when Taekwoon was the one who did it. Taekwoon might seem like he didn’t care about his surroundings, but in actuality, he’s way more observant. The first time they made love, Taekwoon took the chance to study Hakyeon’s body. He ran his fingers along his lover’s body, mapping it inside his head, remembering every inch of it, every curves and edges. He also took notes of places and spots that made Hakyeon weak to the knees; that would make the older melted under his touches. And Hakyeon loved it; he loved the way Taekwoon’s touches did things to him. It’s infuriating how Taekwoon liked to tease him because sometimes he just wanted to reach the high hard and fast. But Hakyeon couldn’t complain, because he knew that those teasing didn’t mean sweet nothing; they meant much more than just a momentary orgasm he could from a quickie. Taekwoon’s teasing meant not only a mind blowing shock but also a sweet pleasure that took Hakyeon to the seventh heaven. But really, after years being together with Taekwoon, even a quickie in the morning could take Hakyeon to the cloud nine. He didn’t think anyone could do better than what Taekwoon did to him.

Another nudge to the sweet spot made Hakyeon moaning louder than before. He wanted more; wanted Taekwoon finished teasing him and just take him right there and then. But that’s not how it worked. So Hakyeon could only beg Taekwoon to put another finger, to which his lover complied happily. One finger turned into two, two turned into three, and he deemed it’s enough. He pulled out his fingers, making the older whined at the loss of the good stretch. Hakyeon might be the leader of the group, but it’s Taekwoon who had the control when the two of them were in bed; and that’s what he’s doing right now.

“Tell me, darling.” He whispered sweetly into Hakyeon’s ear, “Tell me what you want.”

He stared deeply into Hakyeon’s clouded eyes.

“I-I want you.” Hakyeon whispered, throat hoarse from all the moaning before.  
“Please, Woon-ah… take me, please.”

Taekwoon smiled ever so endearingly at his lover’s pleads, making Hakyeon’s eyes tearing a bit. Those eyes always had that effect on him.

“Yes, love.”

He kissed Hakyeon’s lips sweetly and the next thing was Taekwoon’s favorite part; when Hakyeon’s body arched from the bed as he pushed into him, baring his long neck that’s marred by Taekwoon’s kisses and bites, breathy gasp left his beautiful lips and eyes as wide as possible as if he’s starring at the beautiful stars in the sky. He kept moving fluidly and Hakyeon could only grasp the bed sheet with one hand while the other grasped his hair. Hakyeon moaned really loud as Taekwoon hit the spot; automatically, Hakyeon’s arms rounded around Taekwoon’s neck, pulling him closer to him. Every time his younger lover hit the right spot, it brought Hakyeon closer to his high. The sweet sweet pleasure was so magical it brought him to tears; not soft sobs but real cries. Hakyeon let out stifled cries, tears rolling down on his cheeks, eyes opened widely but his focus wasn’t at the dimmed room; and so was Taekwoon. When the pleasure was too unbearable, they finally got there; they reached their seventh heaven and screamed each other’s name.

They didn’t move for a few moments, still inside each other’s embrace. They were panting hard, waiting to come back from their own high. For a moment, they were numb. Hakyeon’s soft sobs were the ones who break Taekwoon from his dazed state. He stared at his lover and moves to kiss his lips deeply, lovingly. Hakyeon kissed him back and they keep doing it for a while.

“I love you.” Hakyeon said in a hoarse and wavered voice, “Oh my god, I love you so much.”

The older chuckled while still sobbing a bit, making Taekwoon smiled at him.

“I love you, too. Always.”


End file.
